


Zenitsu x nezuko (one shot)

by Denkzi_sho



Category: fluff - Fandom, nezukoxzenitsu, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sick nezuko, demon slayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denkzi_sho/pseuds/Denkzi_sho
Summary: A simple AU where nezuko, zenitsu, tanjirou and inosuke are normal high school students. One day nezuko falls ill and because tanjirou isn't home inosuke and zenitsu are left to take care of a sick nezuko.
Kudos: 4





	Zenitsu x nezuko (one shot)

When you wake up early in the morning, to a bright sunny weekend. You tend to feel happy, things weren't similar for our poor zenitsu... The sun was pouring through the window, the sky clear and crispy.   
Zenitsu woke up to the chiming noise of his phone. The latter groaned and picked up the phone.   
  
"who is it?" obvious anger visible in his voice.   
  
"oi, zenitsu? you dumbass wake up. Were you still sleeping" The gruffy and hoarse voice of the latter on the other end of the call was very familiar to zenitsu.   
  
"Ofc i was sleeping. Its fuckin' saturday. Who wakes up early in the weekend!?"   
  
"that doesn't matter. I need you to come over at tanjirou's right now."   
  
"no." Inosuke took a deep sigh and said, "tanjirou's not home and nezuko's sick, well she has a cold- i need help"   
  
Now, zenitsu was definitely awake. "WHAT!? your alone with nezuko? You better not do anything to the precious child."   
  
"what the fuck is your brain thinking? who do you think i am? a perv? besides if tanjirou trusts me then you should too"   
  
"I'm coming over."   
  
"ohkay, come fast"   
  
"if there is olive in the kitchen make her some olive soup. It will help with the cold. ask her if she wants to have anything in particular and make sure to keep feeding her warm water or warm stuff. I'll be over in 10 minutes" Zenitsu, said all this in one deep breath. He was shuffling around in his home getting dressed, brushing his teeth and grabbing his keys.   
  
"wow... ok"   
  
"bye. cya later" He hung up. And quickly locked the apartment and dashed out towards the convenience store first then tanjirou's place.   
  
****************   
  
*knock knock*   
At the third knock the broad brown door swung open and inosuke with his deep blue black hair could be seen standing there. The boy was definitely inexperienced in these kind of things. He had some tea leaves on his shirt and some water stains on his pants.   
  
"You're a beautiful mess dumbass."   
  
"you're late. 3 minutes late" said inosuke ignoring zenitsu's comment and looking back at the clock.   
  
"had to hit the convenience store." zenitsu showed him the package in his hand  
  
"Anyways did you burn the kitchen down or something?"   
  
"no, but cooking is difficult." Zenitsu smirked at the sentence. Feeling superior than inosuke for knowing how to cook. But his smirk turned into a worried grin when he saw nezuko sitting on the couch wrapped up in the blanket deeply invested in the tv.   
  
"Neee-zu-ko - chan~. How are you doing? did inosuke here do something to you while i wasn't here?" The deeply invested girl swiveled her head towards the owner of the sound. She smiled at his words and replied,   
  
"no, but he did make a big mess. Thank you for coming"   
  
"oh, don't worry. Anything for my precious nezuko here" he winked and headed to the kitchen. He observed the messy place and said   
  
"my dear friend inosuke,-" he sighed "you added tea leaves instead of olives in the water..." nezuko chuckled. And inosuke flushed with embarassment. "i know! i was making some tea for nezuko. You said to feed her warm things."   
  
"you did?" nezuko asked surprised.   
  
"yes i did. My grandpa taught me all those stuffs, so i'm quite experienced in that criteria."   
  
"correction. The ONLY criteria you're experienced and good in."   
  
"you don't gotta be so mean inosuke-san~ i get it you're jealous."   
  
"jealous my ass." Inosuke stuck out his tongue at zenitsu and in return got a flying big spoon on his head.   
  
"anyways. Nezuko chan do you have anything in particular that you would want to have?"   
  
"yes. I'm craving some warm steak if that's not too much work." Zenitsu looked up at her for a second and smiled. "it's alright, tanjirou said to take care of you so-" He walked infront of nezuko and bowed and said "-your wish is my command. Ask for anything your majesty." Nezuko chuckled at this gesture and patted and ruffled zenitsu's soft and crispy locks.   
  
"if that's the case then- I would love some steak with kimchi for lunch today." demanded nezuko with a more firmer tone then before  
  
"right at your service m'lady."  
  
He straightened up and winked and left for the kitchen. Inosuke was still standing at the door observing them both and he slightly smiled and told himself.. " i love them so much." He took out his phone and messaged tanjirou;  
  
 _I don't think there will be any problems here. Take your time_.   
  
He put his phone back down and closed the door.   
  
"Make some for me too."   
  
"Well you're- demanding for someone who can't do anything in the kitchen" zenitsu smirked at inosuke. "Whatever you dumbass"   
  
**Nezuko's pov**   
  
You could say i was surprised that zenitsu knew so much about domestic stuff. And he was really good at it as well.   
  
"It smells delicious. The aroma is immaculate" i said sniffing the air.   
  
"Why thank you m'lady" I smiled, having zenitsu here was a big help since insouke was not very good at this stuff. It's only bad luck i got sick when brother wasn't home. But, since zenitsu's here it doesn't seem like there will be any problems. Or so, i thought-   
  
"Inosuke you dumbass you dropped the food"   
  
"It was YOUR FAULT! You should look where you're going ok!?"   
  
"Well, im sorry i didn't see your fat foot on the way."  
  
"Zenitsu you DO NOT WANT ME TO START ON YOU DUMMY. Trust me i swear on my stones you do not want to start a fight"   
  
"Oh yea!? Come at me bitch" The two boys were shouting and yelling. And all the utensils were flying all over the place. It didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. Is it just me or is the utensils getting really blurry. Wait- oh no i'm blacking out-....   
  
"Guys" my voice was feeble. "guys.." For awhile the shouting and yelling stopped then i could hear zenitsu and inosuke calling my name. I was going to drop but something caught me. It's warm... I completely melted into the warm embrace and then i blacked out.   
  
*****************  
  
I woke up looking at a ceiling covered with manga panels. I was in my room. I groaned a bit and tried straightening up. It wasn't as hot as before but still it was difficult to stand up. A wet towel slipped from my forehead.   
  
"Oh! Nezuko you're awake. Thank god."   
  
"Hi.."   
  
"How are you feeling? Do you want some water?"   
  
"I'm fine" i smiled a bit as zenitsu's face muscles relaxed at my words.   
  
"Thats nice."   
  
"How long was i out?"   
  
"You slept for about 2 hours. I was worried"   
  
"I'm fine. Did you guys stop fighting?"   
  
"Yea." Zenitsu chuckled, looking embarrassed "it was dumb of us to fight while you were clearly not in good condition."   
  
"It's fine."   
  
"Here i have something for you first sit in a comfy position" Zenitsu stood up from the floor and fixed the pillow on the wall so that i could lay back properly. "Now wait." The latter stood up and quickly went out of the room he came back holding a black bowl covered with a plate on a tray.   
  
"Now i present to you; behold the magnificient chef zenitsu's delicious steak with khimchi and some soup" he grinned with pride, like he totally did not have to remake it because they dropped the previous dish i giggled at the thought.   
  
"Now now, stop giggling young lady and eat up you must be hungry." The food was delicious. If i said it wasn't i'd be lying. I ate it all, like a hungry wolf who hadn't eaten for days. Zenitsu sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me the whole time i ate.   
  
"That was delicious" i said handing him the bowl.   
  
"I know it's one in a kind." He winked. "What do you want to do now?" I stared at zenitsu.   
  
I just realized how good he looked today. His hair was messy and his grey-white shirt and black pants complimented him really good. The little pink hair clip, he was wearing oh the side of his head was just chefs kiss. _He_ _wears some weird shit_ _in his hair_ nezuko thought   
  
"Hello? Earth to nezuko?" I flushed realizing that i had been staring. I turned away from him and looked at the tv screen.   
  
"I wanna watch a movie together. You and me."   
  
"Ooh~ you and me? I see we're getting bold bold" I glared at him.   
  
"Kidding" he chuckled. He set up the tv and said "i wanna watch Tamako love story it's kind of sequel to the series"   
  
"Sure. Let's watch it" The movie started and he sat behind me and draped a blanket around us. As soon as he put his arms around me i _drowned_ in his hug. His presence and embrace made me feel giddy and stupid but happy at the same time. Zenitsu slowly turned my face towards his, and raised my chin a bit with his fingers then gave me a small, soft but gentle peck on my lips then turned me around again.   
  
Heart leaping in my heart but grinning like an idiot at the same time because of this extremely lovable gesture, i still continued to stare at the tv screen and try and concentrate on the on-going movie.   
  
He whispered in my ear " i love you"   
  
"I love you too"   
  
It was at times like this that being in a relationship really made me happy and it felt like it was worth it. And i have never once regretted my decision of dating him.   
  
**Inosuke's pov**   
  
I open the door to the room to find the couple cuddled up and sleeping peacefully. A small but genuine smile was tugging at my face. I walked up near the bed and took a picture sent it to tanjirou; _Aren't they just so cute?_   
  
And saved it in my "cuties" album. It was photos of the lovebirds. I walked out of the room and looked inside once more this time fully smiling at the scene and saying "please god keep them safe and precious like this" i closed the door behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a one-shot feel free to drop corrections and suggestions. 💗✨
> 
> And thank you for reading this


End file.
